Fallen Snow
by Priestess Kaiba
Summary: (Written for Mamono's challenge. One shot. AU, set in the time of the Samurai.(SetoxAnzu) Standing in the falling snow she waits for him to come back to her, just like he promised, but will fate be kind or cruel. R&R please!


**Official Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so please put the lawyers away. : )

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: **Hello everyone reading this here one shot. I wrote this a while back and I decided to enter it into Mamono's challenge. : ) This one-shot was inspired by Seal's Kiss by a Rose. I was going to include the lyrics but then I decided not too. Ok well enough of my blabbing and read away and please don't kill me. I know it's a bit blah. : )

Fallen Snow

            She left a trail of footprints on the white powdery surface behind her as she walked toward the hilltop. Smooth white flakes landed on her brown hair and mingled with her loose tresses, the snowfall was very light. She reached the hilltop and gazed out to the clear blue sea. Blue. That color immediately brought him to the forefront of her thoughts. Her eyes gazed out to the sea but her mind was elsewhere, it was deep in her memories.

**(Memory)**

_            She walked admiring the flora of the countryside, her mind at ease as she traveled. Winter had just ended and she was able to walk amongst the newly blooming plants and trees, especially the cherry blossoms. She smiled as she gazed at the trees, the new cherry blossoms represented rebirth and tranquility, and it filled her with a sense of peace. She was also joyful that she was able to get away and finally be alone for a change. As she walked she came upon a hilltop where the most gigantic cherry tree stood. Without another thought she headed toward it and to her luck stumbled upon a beautiful view of the clear blue sea._

_ In her deep admiration of the sights before her, she didn't notice the figure that sat leaning against the cherry tree. When she heard a slight movement she turned around startled and saw a man sitting there underneath the shade of the tree. He was dressed in dark blue hakama pants, an open haori coat and underneath the coat was a sky blue kimono. At his side on the ground there was a long sheathed sword. He was young, maybe around her age. His sapphire eyes gazed at her coolly as he rose from the ground and bowed to her. _

_ She bowed her head back to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." She told him, her tone apologetic. She hadn't meant to intrude on the stranger's privacy._

_ He thrust the sword through the dark blue silk obi of his kimono as he spoke to her. "It is all right." He told her, his voice cool yet polite. "I was just about to leave."_

_ "I see." She replied softly as she looked at him, fully taking in his appearance. He was tall in stature, slim in frame with lithe muscles. He had brown hair and those cool sapphire eyes, which seemed to have her mesmerized. He turned away from her, taking his sapphire gaze off of her, as he began to walk away from her. Now that his eyes were no longer on her, she was able to think clearly again. _

_ "Wait." She called out to him and he stopped but he didn't turn around. "There is no need for you to go." She told him reasonably. "We can both enjoy the shade of the cherry tree together."_

_ He turned back to look at her, his gaze surprised. She knew her words were bold, but she wasn't able to stop them as they escaped from her lips. She watched him nervously; waiting for some kind of movement from him or any words, but what actually transpired surprised her._

_ Without a word he simply moved back to the cherry tree and sat back down against it. Her nervousness vanished instantly and she smiled as she sat down close by to him. Her eyes gazed out onto the sky, seeing the fluffy white clouds that lingered upon it. He however watched her out of the corner of his eye. She felt his gaze on her and she turned her eyes onto him. She smiled at him and his lips formed a thin line that somewhat resembled a smile. _

**(End Memory)**

            She turned away from the sea and looked at the snow covered cherry tree. This was the place where they had first met and it was also where they had said good-bye to each other. Before they had parted ways though, this place had been there regular meeting place for a couple of months and it was full of so many memories.

She touched the snow covered trunk of the tree and glanced up at the bare, snow covered branches. Dimly in her mind she recalled the cherry tree when its flowers were in full bloom. A lone tear cascaded down her cheek as she remembered. The last time she had seen him, the cherry blossoms were wilting, dying and inside…so was she.

**(Memory)**

_            She knew she would find him here, underneath the cherry tree that stood at the hilltop. It was the place he always came to when he wanted to clear his thoughts and she knew that right now his thoughts would be muddled. Her light blue silk kimono rustled gently as she walked toward him. _

_ "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her, still facing away from her. His gaze was toward the view of the sea. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was angry by the tone of his voice._

_ "Does it matter so much?" She replied gently. When he didn't reply she pressed on. "I guess it does, doesn't it?" She added sadly. Her blue eyes filled with tears as she gazed at his armor clad back. Her tears fell silently as she turned away from him and proceeded to walk away, or as she tried to walk away._

_ His hand clasped itself around her arm, just below her elbow. "No Anzu." He told her simply. _

_ "No what, Seto?" She replied perplexed as she gazed into his cool sapphire eyes._

_ "No, it doesn't matter to me that you're the Emperor's daughter, but you have to know that we can never be together." He told her._

_ "Why?" She asked him softly, tears reforming in her eyes._

_ "I'm a warrior, a samurai," He told her. "The Emperor would never approve of us being together." He looked into her blue eyes and for a brief moment pain flickered through his sapphire eyes. "I shouldn't even be touching you right now." He said barely audible. _

_ "I don't care." She replied and she wrapped her arms around him. Her hands touched his dark blue and gold laced armor. He tentatively placed an arm around her back. "I don't want you to go." She said against his breastplate which depicted a white dragon in flight._

_ "I have to go." He told her simply. "Someone has to stop the rebellion and I am samurai. It's my duty." _

_ "I'm afraid that if you go, you might not come back." She said softly, letting her fears be known to him. _

_ "Do no worry." He told her. "My skills after all are legendary." He added with a smirk on his face._

_ A closed lipped smile appeared on her face, despite how grievous the situation was for her. Yes, his skills were legendary. The samurai called the White Dragon. It was said that he had no rival. The first time she had seen him though, she didn't know he was the White Dragon. He apparently didn't recognize her either, but then who would? _

_ She was always in the palace, surrounded by servants and others. That's why she had to sneak out of the palace to get some time to gather her thoughts and on one of her outings she had ran in to him. She didn't mind one bit, she enjoyed his company. She had spent some time with him in the past months and that's why now she couldn't see herself without him._

_ "Though I don't doubt your skill with a blade, one never knows what will transpire during a battle." She told him gently. _

_ "There is no need for you to worry." He told her. "Nothing will happen." He didn't know why but he had to reassure her. There was something about her that moved him, in a way he never felt before. Staring into her worried blue eyes he had an overwhelming desire to kiss her. He put his arms around her, leaned his lips down to hers. Gently he pressed his lips against her warm, soft lips and kissed her. The kiss was chaste but there was passion and desire behind it. Someone called out to him and it caused him to break the kiss, both of them slightly breathless. Another samurai stood there atop a chestnut horse with a rider less white horse beside him._

_ "I must go." He told her softly, releasing his hold on her and walking toward his horse. He mounted his horse and grabbed the reins. _

_ "Wait!" She called out to him. "Promise me that you'll come back to me." She told him. _

_ He nodded his head, pulled on the reins of his horse and galloped away. She watched his retreating figure, her tears flowing without restraint._

(**End Memory)**

            She pulled herself away from her thoughts. It was too painful to relive them at the moment. It had been months since she had last seen him and she ached to have him beside her, to feel his arms around her protectively. She shivered against the cold air again, but she wouldn't move until he came back to her.

* * *

             He winced in pain as the movement from dismounting his horse aggravated the wound on his side. He placed a hand on his armor where he knew the wound lay underneath. He closed his eyes as he took deep breaths to steady himself.

"Lord Kaiba, are you all right?" A teenage boy asked him as he took the reins of his horse from him. He opened his eyes, looked at the boy and nodded. The boy set off with his horse. He stood there for a second, debating whether to go to the Emperor now or head to the hilltop. He headed toward the hilltop.

His mind wandered back to the battles, how she was the only thing that gave him strength to continue to fight. He knew that he had to live to see her again, so in battle when he felt his strength diminish all he had to do was think of her and it renewed him. It made him feel like she was with him in battle, lending him her strength.

As he walked through the snow, light flakes falling gently on his brown hair, he paused when he felt something wet against his hand. He glanced down to it and saw that it was stained red with blood. Apparently his wound had re-opened again and was bleeding freely.

_Just a few more steps,_ he told himself mentally. An image of her smiling at him filled his mind and he pressed forward.

When he reached the hilltop, his breath caught in his throat. She was standing there, just as he had imagined. Her brown hair was covered in snow, which meant that she had been standing there for a long time. He opened his mouth to speak, but no audible sounds emerged. He closed his mouth and tried again.

"Princess, you'll catch a cold." He said gently. He saw her tense and then she slowly turned around.

"Seto!" She exclaimed overjoyed. There were tears in her eyes as she ran toward him and into his arms. He winced softly as she came in contact with his wound, but any pain was worth enduring if she was in his arms. She leaned her face to his and her pale lips merged with his. He wrapped his arms around her back clutching her to him as her hands ran along his mid-section. Her hand found his wound and he gasped, causing him to break the kiss.

"Sorry." She apologized.

He didn't say anything; he was steadying his breathing again. She glanced down at her blood soaked hand, then at his body where she saw blood soaking through his clothes. To her horror she saw blood drops upon the clear white snow. "You're bleeding." She exclaimed frightened.

"I know." Was his simple reply. He always was a man of few words.

She saw him sway on his feet; she knew he was going to fall. She knew she couldn't support his weight, but nonetheless she tried to break his fall by falling with him onto the snow. She held his upper body against her as she stared into his sapphire eyes.

Seto couldn't believe that he was finally back and she was at his side. There was so much he wanted to say. Too many words and emotions coursed through him as he looked into her sad blue eyes. Then it hit him, he didn't need words to tell her.

As she looked into his sapphire eyes at that moment she knew that he loved her. Tears formed in her eyes as she kissed him gently. After the kiss a bittersweet smile spread his lips. "At least I came back." He told her and his sapphire eyes closed.

**The End!**

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies:** Well there ya go, tis finished. The ending is suppose to be open ended like that. Does he live? Does he die? (shrugs) (laughs evilly) : ) Later!


End file.
